powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Lilianna Nyström
Lilianna Nyström is Carlos Asheton and Setsuka Egnell's daughter who was sent 20 years back to the past with Mae Yong Song by Hibiki N°3, to exterminate the demonic magical beast known as, Amaterasu. Appearance Lilianna is a young and upbeat short girl with a petite frame with a fresh face. She has pink hair adorned with silver hair clips that tie it into two twin-tails; she sometimes lets her long her down so it may freely fall down to her waist and below. Her outfit is reminiscent of a student on the track team or a student on the Olympic Representative swim team. She has a white modified school uniform with the Fate Girls' Academy emblem on the left chest area and a black school swimsuit underneath, black & white track shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. Her neighbors, male and female alike, have made several notes about the shape of her thighs most notably the guidance counselor, who makes the remark during their first meeting. Of course, this was all before they were pummeled by none other than Lilianna herself. Personality Lilianna was defined by losing her mom to the Phantom war; she vowed to become a stronger wizard and gained an extremely vivacious personality and often hides her sorrow behind her mask of perversion. She enjoys the thrill of battle and competition, leading her to often face-off against the stoic White Requiem, whom she wishes would enjoy a fight with her. Despite her perversion, she have good manners and treats everyone with respect, which is seen when she usually "tries" to speaks with honorifics (san, kun, sama) etc. She also likes to eat and does eat a lot for her size, saying that her dream is going to an all-eat buffet. She is also very confident in her fighting abilities, as shown by her winning and pre-match one liners whenever she fights "worthy" opponents, despite not having any formal training in any fighting style. She wants to become a magical girl, and is well-read in literature (despite failing both English and Japanese) that has made her an expert on certain shady areas of knowledge, which is what led to her being scouted as a Unit 137 researcher. She also has a weakness towards anything slimy and with tentacles. Background http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Tsundere_Hospital Powers Reactive Enhancement- *Supernatural Athleticism- *Body Supremacy- Power Legs- *Jackpot Kick- *Flow Rider- **Enhanced Jump- *Shundō- *Strength Concentration- *Enhanced Unarmed Combat- She is a practitioner of Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Gwon Gyokdo. Arms Magic- Iron-Blood Armor- Vampiric Toxicity- Tactical Focus- Vital Statistics- After hearing some of her (perverted) swim and track team mates talk about men liking large breasts, she subconsciously used her Ars ability to give herself and other girls their ideal breast size. The Ars increases the person's breast size by adjusting their hormone balance. While bathing, Lilianna's boobs grew to an enormous size when she was embarrassed by and startes lamenting them. This implies that a girl's (while under the influence of Lilianna's Ars) breasts change size depending on how they feel. Enhanced Eating- Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism- Despite being gluttonous, Lilianna doesn't gain a single pound or have any adverse effects on her body, but if she doesn't eat something within 36 hours, she will starve to death. Skills Paranormal Expertise- Lilianna has been trained as a Celestial slayer from an early age and is more than capable of handling different species of Phantoms and other things that go bump in the night. Instant Understanding- Lilianna is able to learn any fighting technique she sees, a power she has adapted into her own personal self taught fighting style, Fists of Blood Lily. Medical Training- *Sickness Intuition- Equipment Modified Fate Girls' Academy Swimsuit- Trivia She lives at the local Destiny Hotel in a penthouse suite with her mother. Category:Blog posts